1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a spiral step-shaped heat dissipating module. More particularly, the invention provides a heat dissipating module that comprises a heat sink that is principally formed by stamping and has a spiral and stepped shape so as to increase the heat dissipating surface area, reduce the fabrication cost, and achieves an optimal heat dissipation performance.
2. Description of the Related Art
As illustrated in FIG. 1, to dissipate the heat irradiated from a heat-emitting element such as a central processing unit (CPU), a heat sink 2A is conventionally mounted on the CPU 1A. The heat sink 2A is usually formed via aluminum-extrusion and includes a plurality of fins 21A. Via the heat sink 2A, the heat irradiated from the CPU 1A can be dissipated. To further improve the heat dissipating effects, a heat dissipating fan may be further added to produce an airflow that promotes the thermal convection from the heat sink 2A.
The person skilled in the art knows that aluminum extrusion for forming the traditional heat sink 2A is not easily processed and does not allow complicated shapes. The heat dissipating surface area of the conventional heat sink is therefore usually limited, which is detrimental to its performance. To increase the surface area of the heat sink 2A, the manufacture cost by aluminum extrusion is negatively increased.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide a spiral step-shaped heat dissipating module that comprises a heat sink principally formed by stamping so as to reduce its manufacture cost.
It is another object of the invention to provide a spiral step-shaped heat dissipating module comprises a heat sink that is principally formed by stamping and is spiral step-shaped to increase its surface area, which improve its heat dissipation performance.
To accomplish the above and other objectives, a heat dissipating module of the invention, used to dissipate the heat irradiated from a heat-emitting element, comprises a fan, for example an axial flow fan, at a central portion of which is mounted a heat sink. The heat sink comprises a plurality of heat dissipating plates, formed by stamping, that are axially stacked over one another while being angularly rotated relative to one another to form a spiral and stepped shape, each heat dissipating plate being further provided with a plurality of convection holes. Between the fan and the heat-emitting element is mounted a guiding plate that is provided with a plurality of guiding grooves that extend radially. Via the convection holes and the guiding grooves, the airflow produced by the rotation of the fan generates an optimal thermal convection achieved through the heat sink. Furthermore, via the guiding grooves, the heat is further guided to be dissipated through the spiral periphery of the heat sink.
In accordance with the above objectives, the stack of the heat dissipating plates is achieved by means of a protractor head to angularly rotate the heat dissipating plates relative to one another in order to form a spiral step-shaped. The heat dissipating plates are fixedly fastened with one another via solder pastes, rivets, or nails.
To provide a further understanding of the invention, the following detailed description illustrates embodiments, and examples of the invention, this detailed description being provided only for illustration of the invention.